


The Logical Next Step

by analogical9954



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 21:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16688821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analogical9954/pseuds/analogical9954
Summary: Logan wants to ask Virgil out and Roman helps the best way Roman knows how.





	The Logical Next Step

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a short piece for my one shot collection but it got away from me!

“And you are sure this is the way to go?” Logan asks, standing nervously in front of the door, Roman nodding and fixing his hair.

“Yes, I am 100% sure this is the best way,” he replies pulling Logan’s glasses from his face. Logan reaching for them. “Ah, ah, sir nerd all the time, no one wants to be hit on by a guy in glasses.”

“But I cannot see,” Logan explains, “Everything is blurry. How will I know if it is going well?”

“You feel it, Tin man!” Roman says knocking hard on the door before disappearing.

Logan tries to grab his glasses before Roman leaves but can’t, almost dropping the flowers in his hands. He recovers, catching them and holding them shakily. He can’t figure out why he’s so nervous. They are friends. He’s spent a ton of time with him and this shouldn’t cause nervous feelings. He looks down at his shirt, sees the ornate patchwork Roman had conjured for him and feels the nerves kick in even more. This is too much. He’s not going to be impressed he’s going to laugh. Logan goes to leave when the door swings open.

“Logan?” Virgil’s definitely caught off guard and can’t help the smile that works its way on his face. Logan’s standing very nervously, flowers clutched in his hand, his hair overly quaffed and gelled almost in a poof. Gone is his normal black polo and tie, replaced by a very loud patchwork of purple and blue squares sewn on what looks like Princey’s old uniform. There’s glitter and gold running down the seams of each patchwork, a truly Roman touch. Logan’s glasses are gone, his beautiful blue eyes darting back and forth over Virgil’s face. “What happened to you?” Virgil asks, chuckling slightly.

Logan breaks eye contact. Sure, he can’t see the details of Virgil’s face but he knows when he’s a joke. He should’ve known this was too much. 

“Hey, no…I-I didn’t mean that,” Virgil says instantly recognizing the discomfort he caused Logan, “It’s…just different.” Logan doesn’t respond. “Are those flowers?”

Logan wishes he was anywhere but here. He looks down at his flowers and raises them to Virgil. He supposes it would be rude to leave without at least giving him the flowers. “They’re eustoma russellianums. They symbolize peace, harmony, stability, happiness and…” Logan blushes but forces himself to continue, “Love. They are believed to be of great significance and all those who possess it are considered to be persons with great knowledge and charisma. They’re quite different from other flowers because it takes a little more time for them to develop into their best version. They’re said to be very beautiful and everyone who sees them wants to own them, but many do not have conditions to care for them properly.”

Virgil takes the flowers, holding them gently to his chest. His mind is racing with the implications, a blush creeping onto his cheeks. Logan got him flowers? He’s obviously gone to Roman for help with his appearance…does this mean what Virgil thinks it does?

“They…remind me of you,” Logan says, eyes staring at Virgil’s black shoes, his voice wavering slightly.

Virgil’s not sure what to say. His own heart pounding so loud it was hard to hear anything else, the anxiety kicking in. Did he feel the same way?

Logan’s not sure what the silence means but when it comes to Virgil, it’s usually a bad sign. He clears his throat, bringing his eyes back up to Virgil’s face. Of course, without his glasses, he can’t make out his expression. As for feeling whether or not Virgil is impressed, he’s barely able to recognize his own feelings. How could he possibly determine whether or not Virgil is enticed by his offer? This is a bad idea. He should’ve kept his mouth shut, he most certainly shouldn’t have gone to Roman for help. Based off the silence that is permeating between he and Virgil, Logan’s sure he’s ruined their friendship as well. “I…apologize for the inconvenience this may’ve caused. I am most certain you were attending to something much more important. I should leave.”

Leave? “No L,” Virgil says grabbing the other’s arm. Logan’s surprised, and squints in an attempt to see better. Virgil conjures Logan’s glasses into his hands, gently putting them back on his handsome face before taking a step back. “Better?”

Logan blinks a couple times to get used to them again. He nods. “Yes, very. Thank you.” 

They stand in awkward silences for what feels like an eternity. Logan trying to plan for the fallout, Virgil trying to force himself to talk about his emotion. It’s not much longer before Logan clears his throat. 

“I-uhm-I think I should go. I do not wish to waste anymore of your time.”

“You’re not wasting anything, wait,” Virgil says, again reaching for the logical side. This time he grabs his hand, Logan having turned around completely. He can’t let him leave. He has to tell him or at least get him to tell him why he’s here. “The flowers are nice…thank you…”

“Oh…” the disappointment is deep in Logan’s voice making Virgil’s stomach drop. It’s all too obvious why Logan has done this, Virgil just has to be honest too. “Yes. You are most welcome.” Logan pulls but Virgil doesn’t let go.

Virgil groans. “That’s…that’s not what I wanted to say.” It’s like a band aid, he’s just got to rip it off. “Just…don’t look at me, ok?” Virgil semi-orders. He watches as Logan nods once, keeping his back to him. Virgil takes a deep breath in, holds and breathes out slowly, Logan’s hand grounding him in the moment. “People usually don’t give flowers randomly and you don’t do anything without reason.” Virgil’s heart begins pounding again, louder this time. He has to be brave. “Why give them to me now? Why…dress up? Put so much thought into your hair, take off your glasses?”

“I wished to tell you that I…I enjoy our time together, much more than when I am with Patton or Roman. I have done the research on our friendship, our habits, and based off of our recent activities it seems you are my…uhm…bae?”

Virgil’s entire face turns a healthy shade of red and he’s so glad Logan’s back is to him. “B-bae?”

“Significant other,” Logan says, “I must admit I do not know how one goes from friends one day to bae-s the other, but Roman said I should just slide into your DMs? Though I’m not entirely sure where that is.”

Bae? Slide in the DMs? Virgil can’t help the laugh that escapes his lips. Of course, now this whole thing makes sense. Logan went to Roman which explains why everything’s so extra. He pulls on Logan’s hand, having him face him. “Are you trying to ask me on a date?” he asks smiling, trying his best not to laugh too hard.

“Yes, but Roman said that I couldn’t just tell you. That I should…”

Virgil shakes his head, putting his hand with the flowers out. “Let’s leave Roman out of this, ok?” He motions for Logan to hold the flowers, which he does, giving Virgil ample time to fix Logan’s hair and brush some of the glitter off his shirt. “I would like to go out on a date with you only if you promise to wear your normal stuff? This isn’t you.”

Logan looks down at his shirt. “It really is not.”

Virgil grabs Logan’s hand and pulls him down the hallway, stopping in front of Logan’s door. “Fix…" He motions to Logan's shirt, "This, and we can go to Thomas’ memory of Kennedy Space Center.”

Logan all but gasps, space being his second favorite thing, but stops himself to nod once. “For a date?”

“Yeah, for a date.”

Logan hands the flowers back to Virgil and grabs his chin delicately, their mouths meeting in the faintest of kisses. “According to the research, kissing is the logical next step.”


End file.
